


All Strapped Up

by sarahoftarth



Series: Bottom!Jaime [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Brienne pegs Jaime.





	All Strapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thought i'd write something new, who doesn't love dom!Brienne? and Brienne with a strap is literally my dream come true.  
Written for my friend Courtney, who allows me to ramble on about all my stupid ideas that never get written except this one... finally!

* * *

It didn't take them long to figure out their roles within the bedroom, Jaime cums the hardest when Brienne dominates him. His eyes roll back into his head as she pins him to the bed with her heavy touch. A muffled moan sounds between her legs as he begs her to fuck his face, gripping his hair to hold him in place.

And it’s just the same right now, Jaime is against the wall with Brienne's chest flush against his back, his face smushed to the side watching her behind him. A slick finger slides down his spine and between his arse cheeks. She can feel his heart jump in his chest when she circles his hole, a shiver runs through him as she presses lightly against the muscled ring.

"Tell me what you want" Brienne whispers in his ear as she continues to tease him with her finger.

"_Brienne_" Jaime wined.

Brienne slaps his arse with her other hand making Jaime groan. "Tell me!" she demanded loudly. ‘’Do you want me to fuck you?’’

"Yes Brienne, fuck me please just-" Jaime says breathlessly, pushing back hard against her finger until the tip slid in. Brienne knows from his voice that Jaime's cock was solid without even seeing it, his whole body was covered in a light layer of sweat as she pushed her finger slowly inside him.

Moving her finger slowly, Brienne could feel Jaime's body adjusting to the intrusion. Whispering sweet things in his ear trying to get him to calm down and relax, his face lighting up at the praise she paid him. When Brienne added a second finger his whole body trembled. The pace picked up, the thrusts of her finger became faster and Jaime's hips started to meet the thrusts forcing them deeper. His body was humming, the energy was radiating off him every time Brienne's fingers brushed against his prostate. He tightened around her; his breathing became shallow but it never stopped the desperate begs from leaving his lips.

This needy side of Jaime wasn't something she saw often but when it showed itself, Brienne took advantage of it. It makes her slick between her legs, the power she has over Jaime is exhilarating, her own arousal grows stronger as she pushes him towards his climax. Jaime was starting to become agitated, there was no resistance, he was ready. His whines were deep, hand slapping against the wall with frustration as Brienne tempted him with release only to slow right down and withdraw her fingers. Only to then push Jaime towards the bed, bending him at the waist until he was on all 4’s on the mattress. The position opened him up to her, he should feel exposed but he only felt longing, a deep need within him as he thrust his hips back to rub against the cock fastened to her.

Jaime was breathless as she entered him, the quietest he'd been all night as he accustomed to the familiar stretch. The slight burn he felt for days after was a delicious reminder of what Brienne had done to him, his cock would harden every time he sat down. It didn't help that he so wished he was sitting on her cock instead of a chair in his office but his imagination helped pass the day until he could return to her at night. Brienne created a slow pace, her hands on his hips guiding his to meet the thrusts. One of her favourite sights was the dildo sinking repeatedly into him, watching Jaime stretch around it, she wished more than anything she could feel it. But what she could feel was her bullet vibrator against her clit with every thrust. It sent sparks through her body; her fingers tingled as her grip on his hips tightened.

She could hear Jaime panting with every thrust she made, each time she buried herself so deep within him he gave a moan so quiet in his throat that she barely heard it. Brienne needed him to be loud, the roles have been reversed and now she needed the praise of sexual satisfaction.

‘’I want to hear you Jaime’’ Brienne demanded as she started to increase the force of her thrusts. Jaime only responded with a groan; his head tipped up towards the ceiling shuddering a breath when she hit the spot inside of him.

Brienne’s hand travelled up along the line of his spine until it met the sweaty nape of his neck. Jaime’s body covered with goosebumps as his body shook from the sensation, his back flexed following the trail of her touch like a cat. Her other arm wrapped itself around his chest to pull his body up against hers. Combing her fingers through his hair, tightening her grip enough to pull his head back against her shoulder. Jaime was whimpering as she spoke harshly into his ear, ‘’I said _LOUDER_!’’

Brienne attacked his exposed throat. Messily kissing, licking, biting the skin until Jaime couldn’t hold back anymore. A flood of noise came from him mouth when she started to slam into him, his knees buckled but she held him tightly, desperate begs and pleads of her name as he started to fall apart. Brienne’s mouth watered when she looked down and seen Jaime’s cock, thick and flushed deep red with want. Jutting straight up, it stiffened every time she hit his prostate, pre-cum dripping from the tip. She couldn’t resist herself any longer, she had to touch his cock, her hands itched to feel the hardness in her palm.

‘’Fuuuuuck’’ Jaime drawled when she stroked him, her fingers wrapping tightly around him. The double stimulation was driving him crazy; he could feel his finish rapidly approaching, sweat started to roll down his temples. ‘’God Brienne-‘’

The vibrations against Brienne’s clit were getting more intense, each thrust pushed her closer and closer. Her thighs burned from the thrusting but she couldn’t stop, she needed Jaime to finish, she lived to pleasure him and tonight was no different. Her pleasure was his and vice versa, he worshiped her like a goddess when the roles are reversed. He had her cumming all night with his mouth and cock, not slowing until the sun started to seep through the blinds and she couldn’t feel her legs.

Letting go of his cock, Brienne held his hip again, holding his tighter. The disappointment was clear in his voice but she spoke before he could complain.

‘’Touch yourself for me’’ She had never seen him move so fast; his hand replaced hers before she finished speaking. Brienne smiled at a memory, when they first started dating Jaime loved to watch her touch herself. Memorising her every move, the pressure she applied, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as he could. His cock was so painfully hard part way through that he had to join her, her eyes shot open when he groaned at his strokes.

Thrusting hard into his own fist like a horny teenage boy, it didn’t take long for Jaime to finish. Brienne had been edging him for a while, switching up the pace every time his body started to tremble. Jaime shot his seed with an ear ringing cry. Brienne slowed down her movements but never stopped, drawing out his orgasm as much as she could as streaks of cum continued to fountain out of him. Soft mumbles of her name were all that could be heard so she mumbled his back to him, kissing the side of his face as he panted.

Jaime was weak and limp against her chest, his body soft as she held him. Her hands brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead before she eased herself out and removed the harness. Climbing under the covers Brienne curved herself around Jaime, throwing an arm around him his waist, rustling the hairs on his chest.

‘’You were so good for me, love’’ Brienne whispered into his ear, his face lighting up slightly with the praise. Jaime gave a hum of appreciation, he loved feeling swaddled by Brienne, it was his happy place. Her warm body wrapped around his, her strong arms tight around him. He shuffled as far back into her embrace as he possibly could and would not be leaving until the morning. Brienne could hear Jaime’s breath starting to become deep, her hand over his heart felt it gradually slowing down, sleep was nearly upon him. Brienne followed him willingly, her own eyes closing but not before she whispered her love for him in between kisses down his neck and along his shoulder.

A faint smile grew on Jaime’s face when he heard Brienne say she loves him; he was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
Love, Sarah x  
-  
Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


End file.
